Written From The Heart
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: AU. When Sonny Munroe is asked to befriend Chad Dylan Cooper and get his most juiciest secret to be released for the whole world to know, Sonny complies. What she doesn't expect is to fall in love with him in the process. ChadSonny


**So, I got this idea from, well, I don't know really. It just randomly came to me. So, I decided to just give it a try and right it. I hope you guys like it!**

Twenty three year old Sonny Munroe sighed as she sat at her usual table at Starbucks, sipping her frappuchino as she pooled over some papers on the table. The brunette haired girl let her chocolate brown eyes wander over her paper as she sat, deep in thought. The tip of her pencil was in her mouth as she chewed it absently. She sipped her coffee as she reviewed her notes quickly. As a writer in Los Angeles for the ever famous Los Angeles Times, she was expected to come up with great material. She wrote a gossip column, called From the Horse's Mouth (not her choice of name) which really wasn't her thing, but her boss, Marshall Pike, said if she kept doing a good job on her column, then she could be promoted to a more serious type of column. So, Sonny, working for the LAT (as she called it) for the last year and a half, was still waiting for her promotion. Her column was very popular. It came out once a month, so she had time to work on it and get her gossip. She talked about many stars. Marshall always had her going out, going behind scenes for gossip on actors and stuff. Since the LAT was popular, she had no trouble as long as she mentioned Marshall's name, since he was also a previous director that took a break to run the newspaper.

Sonny kept the gossip as true as she could, though several times Marshall forced her to tell lies and mix it up. She didn't like it, but she had to keep her job. She lived in a small apartment with roommate Lucy Volakis after all. Her best friend from when they were toddlers at Sunndale Nursery School, the two were really close. Lucy was an intern at a fashion magazine and was doing quite well. Both were, in fact. They earned enough money to pay rent and also to pay for other expenses, but if Sonny got a promotion, and if Lucy moved up from intern to actual worker, they'd have more than enough for their dream trip to Paris. Of course, both viewed themselves with boyfriends when in Paris, and sadly, only Lucy was the one with the boyfriend. His name was Nico Harris, and though he wasn't exactly Lucy's type, she was happy, which was all that really mattered.

The apartment they lived in would do, for now, but Sonny wished for something better. No, there were no cockroaches in the bedroom, or the ceiling falling apart or anything. In fact, it was a nice place, but it was really small. If someone walked in, they would see everything in one room, like a hotel room, but slightly bigger. There was a small bathroom for both women, two single beds and two dressers with a cabinet, TV, and two small desks as well as a small kitchen, but it just wasn't that nice. It was really crammed for them to live in, but that was all that they could afford.

So, that was why Sonny desperately wanted the promotion. She loved the gossip column, but she would rather do something more serious. Though funny, Sonny liked to do serious bits of work on anything, maybe the latest news or something about politics.

Sonny felt her cellphone buzz, signaling the end of her break. Looking at the time, just past one, she sighed as she packed up her notes. She just finished a major piece of gossip on Drew Seeley and she was just going over it all. She rushed out of the coffee shop, carrying her half finished coffee one the way with her folder with her notes tucked under her arm, down the three blocks to the LAT headquarters.

She entered the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor, where her cubicle was located. Watching the doors close and the elevator climb up made Sonny finally pause and take a breather as she sipped her coffee.

Once the elevator doors opened, Sonny planted a smile upon her face as she walked through, passing by her co-workers and friends as she headed to her desk. Putting her stuff down, Sonny sat down at her computer and opened her column, making the changes she put in her notes.

Sonny got so absorbed in her work, that she almost didn't hear her boss bark her name until one of her co-workers, intern seventeen year old Zora Lancaster, poked her in the side.

"Marshall's calling. You'd better go see what he wants," she told her sweetly as Zora walked back to her own desk. Sonny nodded before composing herself, smiling at the helpful girl before walking to Marshall's office nervously. She's usually never called in before an assignment is given unless she's in trouble. So, it was natural that Sonny could barely breathe as she walked into Marshall's office. The forty nine year old man sat at his desk, very tired looking and weary, like he just stayed up for three days straight. He was getting old, Sonny knew, and she knew he didn't like his job. His directing job was fun, but he now worked here. Sonny didn't know why he stopped being a director, but he was a good boss, nice unless really ticked off, which is what he looked like now. Marshall looked up at her gravely.

"Sit down Miss Munroe," he said. Sonny immediately took a seat nervously, calming her nerves by doing yoga breathing exercises she learned. Taking yoga twice a week helped her relax. Her teacher, after all, was her mother, Connie Munroe, who was a trained yoga specialist. Sonny looked at Marshall when she was ready. He sat there, looking at her, trying to find words to say.

"Now listen Miss Munroe, I know that right now you're finishing up your latest column, and I'd give you your next assignment in a week from now, correct?" Marshall started off slowly. Bewildered, Sonny nodded slowly.

"You are correct Marsh- I mean, Mr. Pike," Sonny quickly corrected. He didn't mind being called Marshall, but in this situation, Sonny felt that she should call him something more formal. Whatever he was going to tell her was serious.

"Well, unfortunately, I have to give you your assignment today so you can have over a month to get it right. Now, this is a very important assignment and unfortunately, I do not think you're going to like it, but I need you to take it," Marshall continued. Sonny nodded, glancing at him, trying to see what he was so nervous about.

"Of course. What is it Mr. Pike?" Sonny asked gently. Marshall sighed as he brought his hands together, clasped as his elbows leaned on the desk they sat in front of.

"Well, Miss Munroe, it seems that our readers love your column. I cannot deny that either. But we need something bigger, something that will blow everyone's minds and make our newspaper even more popular. You're a fabulous writer, and an excellent person. Your column is the most popular every month it comes out. So what better way than to step it up a notch, to get something so juicy, that will make the readers be wow-ed? I know you can do this Miss Munroe, I have no doubt in my mind that you can," Marshall said. Sonny paused, waiting for Marshall to say more. When he didn't, Sonny leaned forward.

"Well, thank you Mr. Pike. I'd love to know what assignment you have for me. Whatever it is, I will not let you down. I will take whatever you give me and I will get the most juicy bit of gossip ever. What star do I have to get it from this time?" Sonny asked. Marshall bit his lip as he spun his chair toward the big window in his office, pausing. Sonny frowned as she pushed back her brown hair, waiting for his response. He finally turned back to face her.

"I'm going to tell you what you have to do first, before I tell you which star you need the gossip from. Now, you have to befriend this person Sonny, and make sure they trust you. Since your column is anonymous, just like you wanted, this star will not know that you are the writer for the gossip column, so you can easily gain their trust. Once you gain their trust, it will be easy getting their deepest darkest secret, right? I need that secret. It has to be completely true, or at least so close to the truth that he won't be able to wriggle out of it from the press. Can you do this?" Marshall asked. Of course, Sonny thought as she nodded.

"Of course I can. Who's the star?" she asked simply. Marshall paused, before just telling her.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," he replied.

**Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? What do you think Sonny's reaction will be? Thanks for reading guys! And yes, this will be a multi-chaptered fic. Yes, another one. **


End file.
